


Big Boys And Their Toys

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Chastity Device, Elevator Sex, F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has to go through a speaking engagement while being under the influence of a remote-controlled toy... Now what is gonna happen, if the remote accidently falls into the wrong hands? Part 8 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS and there's no money made of this - all of my stories are written for entertainment purpose only. :-)
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> **Title: "BIG BOYS AND THEIR TOYS"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
>  
> 
> **Genre: Romance/Humor**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM and kink**
> 
>  
> 
> **Betareader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" - Your effort is much appreciated! :-)**
> 
>  
> 
> **************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**************************

"Clonk!" The metallic sound echoed from the table as Abby leaned against it. "Damn it! I'll never get used to that!" She cursed under her breath, re-arranging her black skirt.

Today, it has been seven days that she was wearing that wicked chastity belt. Without a doubt it had been a hard week for her, especially since Gibbs didn't bother teasing Abby a lot whilst she had no chance, let alone permission, to relief herself from the sexual frustration. Abby closed her eyes. There had been no touching. No kissing. No nothing. Whoever said patience was a virtue must have been a complete idiot. Or an ascetic. Or both...

Either way, tonight she was finally to be released as the week of abstinence was almost over. The tension had gradually built over the last days, from excited to outright horny. Abby had secretly planned on never letting Gibbs out of bed for the whole weekend, as soon as she would get rid of that metallic instrument of torture.

She was glad to be busy for the next hour, giving a lecture in the assembly room on a new method of tracing evidence, which would hopefully prevent her from having naughty thoughts. Well, at least she hoped so...

She was cut out of her haze as the heady aroma of 'Old Spice' reached her nostrils, followed by Gibbs silently stepping close behind her. He gently cupped her hips and Abby purred as she leaned back against him.

"Got much work to do, Abbs?" Abby closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth Gibbs' body radiated. If it only their shift would be over already...

"Nah, not really. Still waiting for the blood splatter results. To kill time, I've been working on the presentation I'm about to conduct. - Will you be there?"

"You bet I will." Gibbs answered, smirking. Then he changed the topic. "How is it going with the belt?"

"It sucks." Abby frankly replied. "This week seemed like ages!"

"Be patient, Abbs. It'll be worth the waiting." Gibbs assured her, getting something out of his jacket pocket. As Abby opened her eyes she saw a key on a chain dangling in front of her. She recognized it. It was the key to her chastity belt.

"You're freeing me from that darn thing?" She asked happily, turning around to face him. "Now?"

"Well...under one condition." Gibbs said with a smug smile.

Abby's brow cocked. Dammit. Of course there was a catch. "And what would that be?"

"I'll release you from the belt. Now. _If_ you'll deliver your presentation wearing _this_ instead." With that said, he reached into his pocket again, revealing a remote-controlled egg vibrator. Abby's eyes widened.

„Gee! - You can't do that to me...Sir!" She protested. "What makes you think you can keep me on the edge for a whole week and then expect my body to not react to that thing at an instant? And in front of all those people...?"

"Depends all on your self-control..." He challenged her, knowing she would jump at that. "It's absolutely soundless, so no-one will know if you can contain yourself...and..." He leaned forward, ghosting over her ear. "...after you're done with your presentation...I'll give it to you right here, in the lab. As hard and as fast as you need..." Gibbs drawled the last words, sending shivers over Abby.

He knew that his words would immediately evoke dirty images popping up in her mind. No wonder she succumbed to the idea so fast, whimpering in anticipation.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Abby replied, a little trembling. "This time you're really gonna kill me, Sir!"

"And you'll love it, Abby-girl."

"True. Dead and loving it." She replied wryly.

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

 **To be continued soon...**  
Please let me know what you think so far! :-) Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

\- NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing! -

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

Half an hour later Abby watched the assembly room fill, people finding their seats, chatting. She spotted some of her co-workers in the last row, McGee waving in her direction, sitting next to Tony. Absentmindedly she waved back, nervously waiting for Gibbs to appear.

She must have been crazy to agree on wearing that egg vibrator. Abby wasn't to test it earlier and since it was remote-controlled, she had absolutely no idea neither when Gibbs would start teasing her, or at what intensity or about the impromptu effect it would have on her body.

Phew! This was really all about self-control. She tried to calm herself recalling the fact that Gibbs would never do something to embarrass her, let alone in front of her friends and co-workers. This was just another thrilling game, nothing more and nothing less. And the reward had sounded just too tempting...  
When Abby eventually started her presentation, she saw Gibbs entering the room, sitting down next to McGee. She continued with her speech for about 10 minutes, for the moment forgetting about the egg inserted in her, feeling perfectly safe. Well, that proved to be a mistake.

All of a sudden she felt a tingle across her groin, elicited by the slow vibration inside her. Then - nothing. She tried to re-find her focus as she felt the vibration again, this time more intense and for a longer period. Some minutes later she couldn't help but squeak as she additionally felt the egg moving back and forth. Jesus! How many functions did that damn remote-control have?

"You okay, Abby?" Jenny Shepard asked, sitting in the front row.

Abby glanced towards Gibbs, who suppressed a toothy grin. His hands were in his pockets, so Abby presumed that the remote-control was in there, too.

"Um, yes...Director. I'm fine, thanks." Abby continued her presentation, trying to look as composed as possible. However, after some time she cringed, squeaking again. Gibbs must have turned that thing on high-speed by now!

"Abby? You sure you are okay? What's the matter?" Jenny said, worrying.

"Nothing! I'm just having...um..."Abby tried to explain herself. "...brain-freeze! Yeah, guess they shouldn't sell _iced_ Caf!Pow to caffeine-addicts like me. Sorry, Ma'am."

 **Meanwhile in the back row...**

"Abby is having brain-freeze from iced Caf!Pow?" McGee said, frowning. "Creepy..."

"Yah. You should try one of these, McProbie. Might help you freeze your nerdiness." DiNozzo answered, smirking.

Before McGee could answer, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Gibbs' cell.

"Yah, Gibbs." He answered the phone, leaving the room.

Coincidentally McGee looked to the floor, picking up a small plastic item.

"Hey Tony, look. Gibbs dropped something. Must have slipped out of his pocket when he answered his cell..." Tony grabbed it, grinning broadly.

"Now what kind of toy is that, McGoogle? – And more importantly - what would Gibbs need that for?"

"Looks like something very technical." McGee retorted. "Very unusual for Gibbs having such a thing."

"Maybe..." Tony regarded it with curiosity. "...it's some weird James Bond-gadget, just made for the boss-man? A secret red-head detector...or even a low-tech PSP?" Tony mused. "Look at all the buttons and wheels. Wonder what these are for..."

Saying that, DiNozzo started pushing the buttons and wheels one by one, not having the slightest idea what he therewith did to poor Abby, who frantically tried not to fall apart right then and there...

"What the fuck?" Abby thought, trying hard to fight any suspicious actions of her body while she was going - in quick succession - through probably any of the functions that egg provided.

It was just ten minutes more for her to hang on and she decided that then Gibbs would pay for that. Abby squinted towards the back of the room and her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't spot Gibbs anywhere, but saw Tony and McGee fighting over something. Her heart sank as she realized that it must have been that evil remote-control...

 ** **Back in the last row...****

"Now Tony, give that to me! It's my turn to have a closer look at it!" McGee said furiously. He was very curious to find out what that mysterious piece of plastic was and what it could do.

Just as he had uttered the words a very hard simultaneous head slap hit him and Tony.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Gibbs hissed, suddenly standing behind the two of them.

"Um...you dropped it, boss." McGee answered dutifully. "And we just tried to find out what it was..."

"USB...computer...thingie..." Gibbs slowly answered, desperately trying not to over-react and finding some convincing words to stop Tony from keeping pushing the buttons.

He glanced towards Abby and could tell by the frown on her face that she wouldn't last very much longer. Crap! This mustn't have happened!  
"This is supposed to be a USB-stick?" McGee replied, not buying it. "Never seen one of that kind before, boss?"

"And if you wanna live to actually see one of those one day you'd better hand it over, McGee. NOW!" Gibbs barked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. McGee complied and grabbed the item from a protesting Tony, handing it over to Gibbs.

"Now for real, boss. What is that odd gadget?" Tony asked, still curious. "Looks more like a wireless garage door opener to me...or an electric car key..."  
Gibbs didn't bother answering, signing something in Abby's direction. She relaxed as soon as she got the secret message which made Tony even more suspicious. He watched Gibbs slipping the "USB-stick" in his pocket while switching it off completely. - And then the scales fell from Tony's eyes!

"Ha! I got it!" Tony cheerfully said. "It _is_ some kind of car key, right?" He prodded McGee, unmistakably proud. "I actually went for a spin in that car two weeks ago*..." Tony patted McGee on the shoulder. "...and as far as I remember even you test drove it once, Probie!"

His words didn't mean to hurt feelings or to be derogatory, Tony was just carried away by the fact that he had finally figured it out, having fun leaving McGee in the dark about it.

Nevertheless, the answer to Tony's statement was yet another rather hard head slap, Gibbs giving him his 'Speak-it-out-loud-and-I'll-kill-you'-look which silenced Tony in the end. However, it left him grinning like a school boy who had just found out about the principal and the secretary in the copy room.  
"Car? What car?" McGee retorted, completely confused.

"Will you just shut up now!" Gibbs growled, seriously pissed. "Both of you!"

 **To be continued...of course, including smut this time! ;-)**

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

*For details read: "Three Is None Too Many"  
As always - reviews are very, very appreciated! ^^ Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

\- NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing! Just writing this fic to make people happy, not me rich. :-) -

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

Abby inwardly sighed with relief when she saw Gibbs delivering head slaps, signing to her that everything would be okay now. He had switched off the remote and had let it vanish in his jacket pocket. Abby had done her very best to act normally, however, she wasn't sure, if everybody was buying it. Anger und exhaustion spread in her, it had taken her monumental effort to keep up the charade. Abby was aware that it had definitely not been Gibbs' intention to screw up with the remote but, nevertheless, she was pissed – and still tremendously horny. Oh yes, she would claim what she deserved! With interest...

After everybody else except Gibbs had left the assembly room, Abby refreshed her grim face and walked past him with her head held high, ignoring him. Uh-oh. A understandably sulky Abby was an unpredictable Abby, anything but easy to handle. Under normal circumstances, she was very willing to being dominated by him and both equally relished that contribution of roles, but this time – she was just mad at him. Alarmingly mad.

Abby headed for the elevator, pushing the button to summon the elevator cab. She continued ignoring Gibbs as the doors swooshed open and he caught up with her. Stepping inside, she crossed her arms across her chest, emphasizing her annoyance. As the cabin started moving, Gibbs couldn't believe that he actually wished for elevator music to break the awkward silence filling the small room. Eventually he cleared his throat.

"Abby..."

"What?" She barked.

"Um...that wasn't supposed to happen..." Gibbs tried to explain, never being good at apologizing.

"...but it did!" Abby turned around to look him straight in the eye. "...and that wasn't funny at all! What if anybody would have found out? That could have had a bad end, Gibbs!"

"I know. It won't happen again." Gibbs ruefully said. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"I mean, this could have cost me my job and..." Abby started babbling, not really realizing that his previous statement was the best apology she could expect from Gibbs. As a matter of fact hardly anybody at Navy Yard could remember ever hearing Gibbs actually say 'I'm sorry'.

All of a sudden he decided to end the useless monologue, flicking the switch of the elevator cab, bathing it in a dim bluish light. Within the blink of an eye, he had Abby pinned against the wall, causing her heart to skip a beat as she felt both her wrists in a tight grasp over her head. A forceful and demanding kiss cut off her babbling, Abby's arousal instantly overpowering her anger. She gasped as he broke the kiss, nibbling at her neck instead, growling.

" _I said_ I'll make it up to you, Abbs..."

She wriggled, provocatively grounding her hips against his to meet the gradually growing bulge in his trousers. "Yah, you'd better, Gibbs..." Abby replied huskily, her eyes darkened with lust.

Most of her annoyance had subsided, all she longed for at that very moment was the relief she had been craving for the whole week. Gibbs let go of her wrists, cupping her waist with one hand, lifting her skirt with the other. He teasingly stroke along her inner thighs, shoving her panties aside, removing the wicked toy that had caused both of them so much trouble.

Meanwhile Abby fumbled with his belt, freeing Gibbs from any restricting and unwanted pieces of clothing. She ran her fingers through his silver hair as he pressed himself against her, claiming yet another lingering kiss. Abby instinctively opened her mouth, granting his tongue entrance. Her breathing hitched as Gibbs' strong hands kept roaming her tender body, causing Abby to wrap her legs around his hips. Supporting her weight on Gibbs' muscular arms, she finally forced him into her. Abby's eyelids fluttered and she moaned loudly as she felt the eagerly anticipated deep and steady thrusts inside her, accompanied by Gibbs' approving groans.

Her head fell back in ecstasy as he additionally brought his calloused thumb to her clit. It was that moment when she realized that the week of abstinence had made her become even more receptive to this delicate touch. Pretty soon she fell over the edge with ineffable intensity, raking her nails down his back as a couple of rough extra thrusts triggered her a second - this time mutual - climax moments later. Sweaty, flushed and spent, Abby's feet sank back to the floor of the elevator cabin.

"So..." Gibbs asked, drawing a deep breath. "...am I forgiven?"

Abby smiled, straightened her skirt and blouse, then flicking the switch to get the cabin moving again. „I haven't quite decided yet..." She said with a sardonic grin, inclining her head. "...as far as I remember you still owe me the promised reward for wearing that egg during my presentation." She casually pushed the elevator button downward. "My lab. As hard and as fast as I need, remember?" She didn't bother giving Gibbs her most mischievous grin when she saw the distracted expression on his face.

"You're claiming that... _now_ ?" He asked in surprise, audibly exhausted. His brow rose. "Is this about payback?"

"Just claiming what I'm rightfully entitled to." She quoted like a jurist. "And yup. I insist on a repeat-performance - right now. In my lab. Just as you promised. Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs wouldn't make promises he can't keep, would he?" Abby relished his slightly agonized expression. "That being a problem for you?" She asked sarcastically, knowing that his male vanity would never - no matter how spent he was - allow him, to not pick up that challenge. No way.

"No." Gibbs finally hissed. "No problem. I always keep my promises." The elevator doors opened and Abby linked arms with him, dragging him towards her lab.  
"Fine. My turn to kill _you_..." She concluded with an impish smile, her lipstick all smeared. Gibbs smirked, lovingly putting his arm around her waist. "Well, fair enough, Abby-girl, fair enough..."

 **THE END.**

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

Hope you enjoyed, I'm eagerly waiting for your opinion on the 3rd and last part of my fic! ^.^


End file.
